


Cock-A-Doodle-Boo

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: Chicken Ghost is just too fun to draw, so here's a bonus picture! Hope you had a fun Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



> Chicken Ghost is just too fun to draw, so here's a bonus picture! Hope you had a fun Halloween!


End file.
